


A Dreaded Dinner

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Honestly. It had seemed like such a good idea to Alec that he and Magnus have dinner with Andrew and Lorenzo, but now that the night is here, he is filled with regret.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 167
Collections: SHBingo





	A Dreaded Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my second bingo square for the Shadowhunters Bingo - Double Date

"Are we really doing this?" Alec asks, fighting with the knot in his tie that just won't sit right.

Magnus hums as he crossed their bedroom to join him, winking at him in the mirror of their closet. "Turn."

"We can cancel? Come up with any excuse you want," Alec adds, even though he's the one that put the idea of this _double date_ into everyone's head. He could kick himself, has kicked himself, in fact; or at least has taken his frustration out on a punchbag. What the hell was he thinking, subjecting him and Magnus to an evening in _Lorenzo_'s company?

Magnus clicks his tongue in reproach as he unknots Alec's tie, deliberately taking his time to reknot it and leaning against him with a wink of promise for when they get home from this ordeal. "Perhaps being in a relationship has mellowed him a little."

"Magnus. How many decades have you known him for?"

"A few."

"And has anything ever mellowed him at _all_ in that time?" Alec continues, sneaking his hands beneath Magnus' blazer to keep him close.

Magnus' mouth twitches in amusement. "Well. He was very subdued for a little while, thanks to my father."

Alec laughs, pulling him into a hug. "Yeah. He did make a great lizard."

"You know. This is _your_ doing," Magnus adds when he pulls back, one hand on Alec's hip as he prods him in the chest. "You could have left him there in that tank and we would all have been none the wiser."

Alec sighs, getting another kiss in before he squeezes Magnus' waist and picks up his own blazer to slide on. Magnus follows him, smoothing it down over his chest.

"And besides," Magnus adds, "I do genuinely feel as though your little outing to visit me in Edom if not mellowed Lorenzo, then gave him at least a different perspective on things."

"Magnus," Alec says as he follows him out of their bedroom, curling his fingers through Magnus' as he conjures a portal, "how do you keep referring to what happened in _Edom_ like it was a day out in PortAventura, or something?"

"Because. It's easier to imagine and describe it as an _adventure_ at an amusement park, than allowing how terrified I still am at the thought of you all wandering freely through _Edom_ unprotected to surface," Magnus replies, his voice coming out strained.

Alec squeezes over Magnus' wedding ring, kissing his cheek before they step through. "Edom's gone, Magnus. All of that is gone."

Magnus smiles back with that slight flicker of relief Alec thinks will be there on his face for a long while to come, summoning their jackets across the room as an afterthought before tugging for Alec to step forward.

* * *

The restaurant Lorenzo suggested is of course, ostentatious. Alec looks around at its opulent chandeliers and exquisitely decorated walls as he and Magnus wait at the bar, trying to talk himself into a better mood for this evening. Magnus has taken him everywhere in the world, revealed more riches and luxuries than Alec had ever known existed, but has always done so without showing any of Lorenzo's arrogance. Perhaps it's the age difference between the two warlocks; something Alec and Andrew have discussed at length in the last few months.

Alec smiles then for the thought of his new friend, an unexpected though welcome development that has come to be important to him. How many other people does he know in a Shadowhunter-Warlock relationship, who he can talk to about their differences knowing Andrew just gets it, and with who he can share anecdotes of the… _benefits_ of magic for certain intimate situations that no one else is lucky enough to understand?

"I don't know what you're thinking about," Magnus says, bringing Alec back from his musings, though resting his hand on Alec's thigh as he leans in for a kiss, "but it looked like fun."

"Oh, it was," Alec agrees, knowing exactly what he wants them to do with Magnus' magic when they get back to Alicante. Or tomorrow, even, he thinks as Lorenzo and Andrew walk into the bar hand in hand; it is probably going to be a long, late night.

"The Lightwood-Banes," Lorenzo says in delight that sets Alec's teeth on edge, even though he smiles through it.

"Lovely to see you," Magnus says as he holds out his hand to shake, and it's an unnecessarily complicated few seconds of greetings that Alec swears never happens when they meet other friends.

Alec has seen Andrew a few times since he and Magnus moved to Alicante, and Magnus has had reason to see Lorenzo once or twice as well. Much to Alec's amusement, almost all the warlocks in New York had needed convincing to vote to keep Lorenzo as their High Warlock, most of them holding out hope for Magnus to return to them. Alec has reminded several of them at various parties they've attended together since, that they were the ones to oust Magnus in the first place, so they only have themselves to blame. Though this is the first time Alec has seen Lorenzo in person since their wedding. He's already looking for signs of him softening in Andrew's company as they are shown to their table, since Andrew has nothing but gushing, loving things to say about him.

It's obvious, as they reach the table, that this evening is going to be as arduous as Alec has been fearing, though perhaps not in any ways he's been expecting. Lorenzo first takes then hands both his and Andrew's jackets to a member of staff, before pulling out Andrew's chair for him to slide into. He is overly attentive as they settle, checking Andrew has everything he needs. What could he possibly need already but the _menu_, Alec thinks as he watches, and knowing _Magnus_ has noticed what's happening for the glint in his eyes.

That _glint_ leaves Alec ducking his head, straightening up a fork on the table, and keeping his eyes anywhere but on Magnus. Either, Magnus is going to play along with Lorenzo and try to outdo his antics—which Alec knows Magnus will win hands down without even trying—or he's going to act oblivious to them. Alec thinks the former could be fun, and the latter may be entertaining. He's happy to go along with either, giving Magnus a discreet shrug when they eventually make eye contact.

"So? How is Alicante?" Lorenzo asks as he and Andrew almost simultaneously open napkins out on their laps.

"Oh. We're still getting used to it, really," Magnus replies, cut off by Lorenzo ever-so-discreetly gesturing for him to pause as he orders them a wine he assures them is one of the best he's had in 150 years.

"I suppose without speaking the language, there is something of a barrier, hmm?" Lorenzo says with that simpering, understanding look Alec resists the urge to throw something in his face for, which would be childish, but also fun. Though he won't.

"Actually," Alec says, reaching out to lace his fingers through Magnus' against the table, "it's me who's taking too long to pick Spanish back up. I was pretty fluent as a kid because we were in Alicante so often, but living in New York for so long means I forgot. A _lot_."

"And you are remembering wonderfully," Magnus assures him, squeezing over Alec's wedding band, which is something they both keep doing for how exciting it is that this is really what they have now.

"Gracias," Alec says in reply, for knowing the way it will make Magnus' face light up. After _de nada_, Alec has no idea what Magnus says back to him for how fast he speaks, recognizing about three more words in total. But that Lorenzo narrows his eyes as though displeased to hear his perfect, fluent accent makes Alec simper and duck his head, only to peek up at Magnus through his eyelashes and wink for knowing it's the exact thing to do in this situation to make Magnus have to look away for laughing.

"Well. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving," Andrew says, looking at three of them; he knows something is up but smiles back easily, picking up his menu and starting to read.

In his defense, Lorenzo does look at him adoringly as he follows suit, even calling Andrew what Alec can only assume is a pet name in Spanish for the way Andrew grins, but doesn't look up.

_Don't even think about it_, Alec thinks at Magnus when he looks at him, saved because the waiter comes to the table then with their wine. Andrew, of course, gets to sample it first since Lorenzo is the one who arranged dinner. Alec slips one knee between Magnus' beneath the table and squeezes, knowing from the click in his jaw that he has _comments_ to make.

"Hey, Magnus, if I get the Caprese salad, do you want to split it with me?" Alec asks when he reads the starter on the menu and wants to try it.

"I was thinking of the bruschetta; since there are four pieces, would you try some of that as well?"

"Sounds good."

"Andrew and I like to share a range of dishes together," Lorenzo says in the tone that makes Alec's smile sit false and frozen on his face. He has to get out of that habit. Or, he _should_; he and Magnus still come back to New York regularly enough to mean that it will be obvious if they are avoiding offers to see Andrew and Lorenzo again.

"Yeah, because you keep trying to _widen my palate_; when what I _think_ you're trying to widen is my waistline," Andrew retorts as he grins at Lorenzo.

Magnus apparently has the same reaction as Alec, in freezing for the way they keep up their playful bickering with one another over choosing their dinner; Alec can only assume he's never seen Lorenzo allow anyone to tease him the way Andrew is doing.

"And how is the warlock community in Alicante?" Lorenzo asks once they've eventually ordered.

"Oh, you know," Magnus replies, cautious, which Alec is surprised by. Magnus should be proud of how he's bringing the Alicante Downworlder community in general together Alec grew up with stories of how fragmented and hostile the various Seelies, warlocks, werewolves, and warlocks tend to be in Alicante for living so close to The Clave rule; it's already changing under Magnus' influence in such a short space of time.

"Reluctant to be ruled over by a warlock whose position was created for them?" Lorenzo asks in mild sympathy that is so false, Alec wants to kick him for it. Lorenzo's opinion that Magnus has had everything in his life handed to him is still alive and well, then.

Magnus squeezes Alec's knee between his own asking him not to retaliate. "Something like that."

"Are you still the _youngest Inquisitor to walk the halls of Idris' most sacred buildings_?" Andrew asks, laughing, and reminding Alec of a conversation they'd had a few months earlier.

Alec had vented his frustrations to him about the effort it was taking for people to accept him in Idris. He's still looked at in suspicion at times, his relationship with Magnus only one of the reasons Alec feels eyes following him around Idris on the way to meetings. Though that suspicion is softening for many, with kinder, more accepting nods greeting Alec more often than not. Even for Magnus, who often is in Idris to lead consultations and discussions about how best to broker peace in the Downworld, has Shadowhunters who look to him in admiration. And others like Luke, of course, who have no sense of any polite behavior at all, relishing in grabbing and hugging them both at times just to piss some of the older Clave representatives off.

"Well. Most of them can say _Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane_ without looking like the words are going to burn their mouths now, so, I guess that's progress."

"I would go as far as to say that the Clave are actually surprised me with how quickly they are adapting to us both," Magnus says, absently taking Alec's hand. It's not a practiced gesture like the one Lorenzo scrambles to mirror, just something Magnus has been doing ever since the first time he and Alec went for dinner together.

"Well. They're being _polite_, I suppose," Alec allows, not sure many people at the Clave have yet earned Magnus' kindness.

"I'll have you know three separate Shadowhunters stopped me to talk about the weather on the way to your office yesterday," Magnus tells him, grinning at Alec in mirth.

"Seriously?"

"Are you in Idris often, Magnus?" Lorenzo asks with that _tone_ again, though Alec is convinced this time it's tinged with jealousy. He can't think of a reason why; Idris hasn't exactly been welcoming to Downloaders over the years.

"Regularly," Magnus agrees, after taking a sip of his wine, and adding, "Lorenzo, you were right; this is wonderful. But yes; we have a lot of work to do in order to improve relations."

"If we can set an example in Idris of all places, and Alicante, we have to hope that Institutes around the world and the Downworlders they're supposed to protect and work with can start getting along better."

"Who would have thought; a Downworlder in Idris," Lorenzo says, a little clipped.

"Honestly. Idris is pretty? But I've never seen why people talk about it like it's the best place on the planet," Andrew says with a dismissive wave of his wine glass. "Lorenzo, almost every place you've taken me has been far more interesting than Idris could ever be. And honestly, for me, there is _nowhere_ better than New York."

"Well—"

"Your place, for example," Andrew adds with a look that is _private_. Alec thinks his knee is going to bruise for how hard Magnus squeezes it in response.

"Yes, your home is exquisite," Alec says, hearing echoes of his own words from when he'd helped Magnus break in however long ago that now is. He winces when Magnus squeezes his knee again, earning himself Magnus looking contrite and reaching beneath the table to pat it in apology.

Their starters arrive then, and the conversation turns to dinner, restaurants they've all tried recently, as well as any details shared about their family and friends. Alec is filled with pride for the way Andrew speaks about Izzy, and Magnus looks close to choking when Lorenzo tells them in reproach that Madzie appears to be taking after Catarina in her polite disdain for him. Or not so polite; the thing that leaves Magnus desperately trying to stop himself laughing is when Lorenzo demonstrates the eyeroll that Madzie gave him only two days earlier when he'd said something she didn't approve of.

"She gets that from _you_," Magnus tells Alec, who grins with pride for a second time; this time for his favorite sorceress.

"Andrew has found a wonderful place for us to go after our dinner," Lorenzo says when their plates are almost empty.

"It's a bar, with these outdoor heaters at each table, so you can sit and look out over the river, but not freeze to death while you do it," Andrew explains.

"Sounds great," Alec says, though is glad that Magnus had insisted they both take jackets at the last moment before they'd left Alicante. New York in November is far colder than Alec thinks he remembers; though he could just be more adjusted to Alicante's temperatures than he's realized.

For all the teasing conversations Magnus and Alec have had about Andrew's relationship with Lorenzo, it is easy to see how much affection they have for one another. They walk happily hand in hand by their side, leaning into one another against the cold. Their smiles for each other are sweet, and while Lorenzo still has bouts of pomposity for _them_, for Andrew he is nothing but adoring and attentive, all sweetness and light.

"Well. I am sure they won't be serving any decent _Old Fashions_ here, Alec," Lorenzo says in tease when they find themselves a table outside the bar, after Andrew has pointed out the reflection of lights rippling in the river.

"And for being a _snob_, you're having beer," Andrew tells him with a single raised eyebrow, waving towards the bar, "that you're going in there to order for all of us. See if they have Nelson; that's Alec's favorite."

Lorenzo's face splits into the softest, most playful of smiles, that Alec can't help stare at, until Magnus pinches him in the thigh for it. When they get home, they're going to be _talking_ about his overexcitement this evening, since Alec definitely thinks he'll have some bruises from it. He massages over his thigh giving Magnus a reproachful look that is almost a pout.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Magnus teases when Lorenzo has made his way into the bar, screwing up his face in apology when Andrew laughs.

"Hey. I'll look elsewhere if you want to."

"It'll wait," Alec says, curling his fingers through Magnus' on _his_ lap so there will be no more pinching.

"Thanks for tonight," Andrew adds with a soft smile and a nod towards the bar. "I know he's been nervous about it all week."

"Why?" Alec blurts out before he can stop himself.

Andrew's smile becomes pinched before he sighs. "He tells me that he's not had the best relationship with you over the years, Magnus. That he has his reasons, but that none of them were good ones, and that he hopes that one day things will be… easier between you both."

"...oh," Magnus says, clearly as surprised as Alec is feeling.

"And I don't think Lorenzo has quite forgiven himself for being so callous with you, when Magnus was sick," Andrew adds with his own soft apology for Alec. "I don't think he slept at all last night for overthinking it all. I almost had to wrestle him to the bed to keep him still—which you did _not_ need to hear."

Alec and Magnus both smile away their urge to _giggle_, though Andrew only shrugs, not overly concerned by his own words revealing too much.

"Well. It's all in the past now," Magnus says, his voice softer now, surprised even, for hearing what Andrew has to say.

"It is. I think he'd really like it if you came over for dinner sometime. Not right now, of course."

"Actually," Alec says, with a quick glance at Magnus and feeling a soft stroke over the back of his thumb in encouragement, "we were going to ask you the same. If you'd like to come to ours."

"There is a new jazz bar opening not so far from us," Magnus adds, seamlessly joining in with Alec's story. "I thought perhaps since I know Lorenzo enjoys jazz, we could eat at ours and then go there together. It's supposed to be quite the opening night."

Lorenzo looks _touched_ when Andrew repeats Alec and Magnus' hastily-made plans for the following week, leaving Alec feel a little _guilty_; perhaps Lorenzo really does just want them to be friends. Magnus must feel it too for the way he makes a toast with the _beer_ he normally won't go anywhere near, then proceeds to ask questions of Lorenzo that will reveal him in his best light.

They continue to talk, their evening slipping into one that is easy, and comfortable, Alec's arm loosely around Magnus' shoulders when he shivers to keep him warm. Lorenzo is apologetic when he receives a call and moves away to take it, Andrew's eyes on him the entire time as though he is expecting trouble.

"What is it?" Magnus asks Andrew when Lorenzo's gestures become irritated and he begins to walk away.

"There is a store that's been illegally selling some spell ingredients that have gotten into Mundane hands. Lorenzo is trying to deal with it himself so he doesn't need to involve the Institute, and the storekeeper has been… _difficult_. Not that I told you any of this, of course," Andrew adds with a look that says _this is private_.

"I think the man has finally seen reason," Lorenzo says when he returns to their table, groaning softly as he drops his head against Andrew's shoulder before sitting back up to tell them the story.

"Hey, that sounds like the place near my mom's store," Alec says then when Lorenzo describes the store in detail.

"Your mother is _wonderful_," Lorenzo all but gushes, his eyes lighting up as he goes into detail about dropping in to see how she was settled in after they'd moved to Alicante, offering her his number should she ever have any problems in their absence. Alec is touched that he would even think to do such a thing, though does laugh when Lorenzo says she then wouldn't let him leave.

"She can't help mothering people," Alec says, laughing when Lorenzo describes the tea and cake she made him sit down for while discussing several of her new books for the store.

"She calls me one of her _boys_," Magnus adds with amused fondness.

"She told me that everybody needs a mother, no matter how old they are," Lorenzo replies, laughing and shaking his head.

"She comes to the Institute at least twice a week to make sure Izzy is taking a break for lunch," Andrew adds, his own anecdote about Alec's mother making him want to visit her right now. Though then he remembers that tonight is a _date night_ for her and Luke, and changes his mind for the idea of just showing up unannounced. There are certain things a son shouldn't know about his mother, after all.

When Andrew starts to yawn, apologizing for it with Lorenzo shushing him and _fussing_ about how long a day he's had, Alec and Magnus take it as their cue to head home themselves. Their formality of earlier is gone, saying goodbye with hugs and promising to see each other soon, before they step through the portal, both relieved to be home.

"Well. That was unexpectedly pleasant," Magnus says, stretching in the way he does that makes Alec want to tackle him to the nearest surface, though doesn't since they are both so full of food and beer. He settles for hanging up their jackets without comment, carefully kicking off then slotting his shoes together, before gesturing for Magnus to sit and dropping to his knees to take off his shoes and socks as well. Magnus leans forward for it kissing him in thanks then drops back with a groan, splaying his fingers over his stomach complaining about the beer bloating him.

"They seem good for one another," Alec says once he's put Magnus' shoes away, coming back stripping out of his blazer and rolling up his sleeves. "One more drink before bed? Not beer?"

"I could be persuaded," Magnus says, dropping his head back against the couch with a contented sigh. "What are we having?"

"An Old Fashioned," Alec replies, making a mental note to ask Lorenzo how to make the perfect one when he and Andrew come to visit.


End file.
